Across The Stars
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: PostNJO, Jacen and Tenel Ka's former feelings blossom into so much more. Spoilers for The Joiner King. Feedback is essential! Please tell me what you'd like to see!


_A/N: This my first attempt at a serious post-NJO work... please review and give me feedback_

_From "The Joiner King"_

_Tenel Ka nodded. "Fact." She stood and extended her hand. "I think my suitors have had enough time to plot your death."_

_"I'm glad I could bring them together."_

_"Yes, you have been very useful in that way." They started down the moss path toward the water. "I hope you will stay the night. It would be even more effective."_

_Jacen slowed. "Tenel Ka..." He did not need to wonder exactly what she was asking; he could feel it in the Force. "I didn't come here to...to become your paramour."_

_"You won't. Paramours are playthings" She stopped in full view of the pond's far bank and gave him a long, warm kiss. "And I would never play with you, Jacen Solo."_

_Jacen was beginning to feel very carried along—and spending the night could only help his chances of getting the fleet. "Then I'll stay," he said. "But it can only be one night."_

_"One night is fine," Tenel Ka said. "One night will be very useful._

Jacen quirked an eyebrow... managing his former lopsided smile that was a part of who he was. He could feel the outrage and the devious plotting of the various suitors across the lake. Jacen briefly considered rubbing their memories to cover for it, but Tenel Ka had chosen that location for a reason, it was her choice... and that feeling of being carried along was continuing to grow.

"Do you feel exposed?" Tenel Ka said, voicing Jacen's concern.

"Slightly." He replied. "But you always have a plan."

"This is a fact." Tenel Ka lead him back along the path without hesitation.

"Should I worry about them?" Jacen said. "I can only blank a few of their memories at once."

"Not while you are in my presence... at least not from them. But they are fools to believe they can challenge you."

"This is fact." Jacen replied, mimicking her tone of voice.

This drew a smile from the Queen of Hapes. It was a gift he never got tired of seeing. Jacen ignored the vengeful glares from Tenel Ka's former suitors. He knew none of them cared for her, they only wanted the power she wielded. Power he knew Tenel Ka did not want.

However, he found it comforting that she had adapted to the circumstances. He knew the story of how she'd risen to the throne, he'd still been captured by the Yuuzhan Vong at the time. The death of her mother hadn't managed to break Tenel Ka's calm, but it had forced her into a decision against her will.

Of course he'd also heard that Jaina had been a possible candidate too. That had been a story all in its own. Jacen hadn't found the time to reconnect with Tenal Ka since he'd returned, it wasn't easy to get an audience with the Queen of Hapes, that and he'd been afraid of facing her again.

Of all the things he'd experienced while in Vergere's care, none of them compared to the possibility of falling for Tenel Ka again. He'd had a teenage crush on her while they'd been at the Jedi Academy together, it had degraded during the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. He couldn't imagine what his capture and assumed death had done to her... it had driven Jaina to the dark side.

He'd been lost in thought, not really consciously paying attention to where he was going. Yet he found himself in Tenel Ka's personal chambers. He didn't need to be told that this was one of the few places she could be alone, no servants, guests, or even visiting dignitaries were allowed in here.

Yet here he was, dressed in drab Jedi robes, not even worried about it. He noticed her bedroll was on the floor. "I see you remade the room to your liking."

"This is also a fact." Tenel Ka replied. "The bed was too comfortable... though you are welcome to try it for yourself."

Jacen sat down on the bed. "Why did you insist I stay the night Tenel Ka?"

In the quiet of her own private sanctum, Jacen knew Tenel Ka was nervous. She had been bold, showy even to the list of court suitors that paraded around after her. But around him, she had always been different.

Tenel Ka slowly sat down next to him. "I wanted real companionship..." She trailed off. "I wanted to feel something real again."

Jacen's heart, as closely guarded as it was, could feel Tenel Ka's anguish through the force. He couldn't imagine what her daily life entailed... living with the constant threat of assassination or abduction, trying to keep everyone at arms length to keep them safe: trying to avoid being used.

He draped an arm around her in a comforting gesture. "I wish I could offer more." Jacen said softly, feeling more than he had since before being captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. "I wish I could help you."

Tenel Ka sat facing away from him for awhile, then turned to him, two fresh tears of joy crawling down her cheeks. "I couldn't ask for more, my friend."

_TBC_

_A/N: Tell me what you think, do you want more?_


End file.
